


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Worth It

Pietro doesn't think twice before jumping infront of the hail of billets.  
The archer has a horrified expression on his face.  
As Pietro dies he thinks of his sister who will be emensely sad angry.  
She will be alone. But he knows that the archer and the Avengers will take care of her.  
After wanting revenge his entire life  
He is dying a heroes death.  
As he pictures the young boy embracing his mother he thinks it was  
Worth It.


End file.
